


Don't Go

by JustJen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Developing Relationship, Gay Sex, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJen/pseuds/JustJen
Summary: Jumin has been secretly receiving visits from Unknown, their relationship a mutual arrangement. Everything has been perfect except now, Jumin wants more.





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for a friend on tumblr. You can find more of my works there
> 
> justjen523@tumblr

****

It had been a long day and a longer night. Endless meetings, a visit from the chairman, publicity shoot, the list was endless. Icing on the cake was Zen in all his obnoxiousness in the chatroom talking about things he would never understand. Jumin hated these moments and the people in them always making him feel different from everyone else. Isolated. He was used to it by now but that didn’t mean he enjoyed it. 

He took a hot shower and poured himself a glass of wine inhaling the rich aroma before letting it fill his mouth. Mmm. This particular red had seen a good year. After attending to her royal highness Miss Elizabeth the third, he entered his bed room and sat down on the bed, phone in hand. He was going to hop back in the chatroom but saw Zen was still logged on and sighed.

“None of them could possibly understand me.” He mumbled out loud before draining the remaining wine and delicately setting the glass on the nightstand next to the bed. 

“That’s why the RFA is no good for someone like you.” A familiar voice cooed in his ear as arms wrapped around him from behind. 

“One of these days you’re going to get caught.” Jumin smirked relieved at the unexpected but always welcome company. 

“Who me? Nonsense. As if anyone could catch me.” They knew each other well enough for such games as Jumin spun around quickly pinning his guest to the bed.

“Caught you.” 

“Mm. Doesn’t count if I’m actually trying to get caught.” A pair of smoldering eyes stared up at him causing a lingering heat to fill him.

“I missed you.”

“I know.” A playful smile greeted his tender one.

“We…shouldn’t be doing this.”

“I know that too. You remind me every time I’m here.”

“Sleeping with the enemy is a serious offense.”

“Maybe, but it’s not like you are giving me intel.”

“I need to know..you’re…”

“We go through this every single time and you know the outcome.” His lips gently covered the young man’s drawing out a lovely sound. The kind that Jumin had come to live for. His fingers raked through the pale locks as their mouths moved in sync. 

“God I want you.” He breathed into the young man’s mouth. His pants quickly were becoming tighter by the moment as their hips ground together for the relief of the friction it brought. 

“No. I can’t do this anymore. Not until you tell me.” Jumin frowned. The young man smirked up at him carding his hand through Jumin’s freshly shampooed hair.

“Aww…come now gorgeous, you know the rules.”

“I no longer like the rules.”

“No? Then tell me Mr. Han, why is our little agreement no longer to your satisfaction?” Jumin stared deeply into the young mans eyes, his confidence overwhelming when he next spoke.

“Because I want more.”

“More? I am already offering you every bit of me physically.”

“It’s not enough.” The beautiful man stared up at him wide eyed.

“What more would you ask of me Jumin? I already risk my life each time I come here.”

“I know and that’s part of the problem.”

“Do you not want me to come anymore?”

“I don’t want you to leave. Ever.”

“I…. don’t think I understand?”

“Please, tell me your name.”

“Jumin, that’s…”

“I love you.” The pair stared at each other in silence for quite a long time before the young man finally spoke.

“You…love…me?”

“Yes. You are the only one who has ever understood me and accepted me for all that I am. I am happiest when I am with you. Yet, I don’t even know your name.”

“How can you love someone when you don’t even know their name?”

“Is that all someone is? A name?”

“Jumin, you don’t know what you’re saying…”

"Please. Don’t leave. Don’t go back. Whatever it is you need I can provide it. I will give you everything if you promise me that you will always stay here by my side.” Jumin was surprised to see tears fill the always cool and elusive man’s eyes.

“I…you don’t want me. No one ever has wanted me. My own mother didn’t want me. Why should you be any different? What more could I possibly give you that I haven’t already?”

“I want all of you, not just the pretty parts.”

“Where is this all suddenly coming from? You’ve been content this far…”

“What more is needed other than the reason that I am happiest in your presence?”

“I thought I was just…”

“An unnecessary sexual encounter I happen to enjoy?”

“Yes.”

“Are those your feelings toward me?”

“I don’t have the luxury of having those types of feelings.”

“Because you are afraid?”

“Because my work requires me not to.”

“So quit your job, come live with me. Stay here. I will take care of everything, just be with me.”

“I’m…..not sure what you want me to say to be honest.”

“How about a name?”

“Does it matter?”

“Do you not want my love?”

“At what price? No one ever gives that out for free.” Jumin actually felt relieved to hear him say such a thing and couldn’t help but smile.

“You sound so much like me. You are the first person I have ever cared for this way without expecting something in return.”

“I don’t…. I don’t…know. I care for you enough to risk everything but… I never thought this would last. I figured you’d throw me away just like everyone else when you tired of me.”

“How foolish. I will never tire of you. You are the only one who can ever understand me. I want to understand you as well.”

“You may regret that as soon as you know.”

“Your past doesn’t matter in my decisions now. I love the man I am looking at, I don’t need to even know your past if you don’t wish to tell me. Though I do hope that one day you will feel comfortable enough to talk about it.”

“You are asking me to give up everything. Everything that I am, everything that I know.”

“No. I am simply asking you to stay and share those things only with me. Is that truly so awful?” 

“If anyone ever knew-”

“-I would protect you. If you wish it so I can keep you a secret, forever hidden from the world in a paradise only I could provide.” For the first time as long as he had known him, the young man looked conflicted and scared. Like a lost child in search of somewhere to belong. Jumin wished with all his heart that he would be that something.

“I-I….if you knew who I really was you would never be saying these things to me.”

“Then why don’t you try me? Do you think I am a stranger to a dark childhood? That I wouldn’t understand the abuse you have suffered?”

“H-How did you-”

“I know more than you give you me credit for. I am familiar with the sadness in your eyes. It’s like looking into a mirror at times.” The young man furrowed his eyebrows. His heart was racing from fear, excitement, hope and dread. A confusing and conflicting whirlwind of emotion making it almost hard to breathe.

“You’ll leave me the moment you realize who I am.” Jumin stared intensely into the man’s eyes. Whatever the young man saw there strengthened his resolve. Dare he risk everything for this promised paradise? Was it truly okay to let the walls down allowing his true feelings for Jumin to come crashing in? Was he really worthy of such things? 

“I will give you one chance and one chance only. Are you sure you wish to take this path? There’s no going back Jumin.”

“Yes. I’m all in. No matter what.”

“Swear it.”

“I swear.”

“Promise me.”

“I promise.”

“I have your word and your promise, two of the most critical representations of a man’s worth in the world you come from. We may both know pain, but don’t misunderstand. You and I come from very different worlds.”

“Does any of that need to matter when we are together like this?” The young man thought for a moment before smirking.

“No. I don’t suppose it does.” The pair smiled at each other with a sense of comfort only they could provide one another.

“My name….”

“Your name?”

“Saeran.”

“Saeran. Thank you.”

“For?”

“Letting me in.” His lips claimed Saeran’s tenderly, reassuring him of his feelings.

“Now that I know, tonight, I want something different.”

“Different?”

“Take me.”

“You want…to…?”

“Yes. This is what it means to give and take am I wrong?”

“No. I’m just surprised is all. I am not going to lie to you, if it’s your first time bottoming, it’s going to hurt.”

“I’m no stranger to pain. Actually, I quite enjoy it.” The seductive expression leaves Saeran smirking as they switch positions. After helping him undress, Saeran takes Jumin’s tie running the silk between his fingers.

“Well then my love, shall I introduce you to my world a little?”

“I have a feeling we share many of the same interests.” Smirking, Saeran threads the silk tie around Jumin’s neck as though he still were wearing his suit.

“You look good in a suit, but I prefer you like this.” Saeran leaned down claiming Jumin’s lips passionately. He raked his nails lightly down his chest making Jumin groan in delight. This only served to entice Saeran further. His lithe fingers began stroking the other man’s length watching him with lidded eyes throw his head back in pleasure. Excited by the prospect of making him scream, Saeran lowered himself further and took the hardness into his mouth. Teasing at first, allowing his tongue to swirl, flick and lick the shaft watching intensely as the man’s fingers desperately gripped the sheets. When he finally tightly pulled his lips up Jumin‘s length, a delicious moan spilled from his lips making Saeran hard as a rock. 

Without taking his mouth off of his prize, he reached his free hand into his pocket pulling out the small bottle of lube he carried with him whenever he visited. Soaking his fingers in the slippery substance he teased the other man’s entrance, smiling when Jumin let out a sexy hum. 

“Saeran, you don’t have to be gentle if you don’t want to.” This statement alone made the young man’s cock throb so hard it was excruciatingly painful restricted by his tight leather pants. He palmed the area giving himself slight relief as his finger prepared the other man’s entrance and his mouth continued sucking him off. 

Suddenly Jumin growled and sat up, feverishly kissing the young man before animalisticly shredding his clothes from his body. Their tongues fought for dominance as Jumin’s hand covered Saeran’s cock, stroking it aggravatingly slow to rile the young man further.

“Do you want me Saeran?” He breathed in his ear sending a shiver through Saeran.

“Yes.”

“Good. Then what are you waiting for? Fuck me.” Saeran exhaled sharply pushing Jumin into position on his hands and knees. With one more thorough coating of lubricant Saeran lined himself up at the entrance before leaning his slender form over the other man’s. He then whispered in his ear.

“Sing for me beautiful.” With that he submerged himself in the tight heat letting out a guttural moan before slowly pulling back. He gripped the hardness yearning for attention beneath Jumin and began stroking him in sync with his thrusts. Jumin let out a pleased growl and the pair began moving together in perfect harmony. Harder. Faster. More. As they neared completion Saeran smiled wickedly, excited at the prospect of finally being able to fully be himself and enjoy what he longed for. He felt Jumin’s hips begin to stutter and his cock swell and throb. He was right there with him ready to release and as they reached their high together, Saeran leaned forward pulling Jumin’s tie taut right as he began to release.

Jumin hummed approvingly and Saeran pulled tighter knowing the exact pressure needed on the windpipe to enhance the pleasure. He cried out as his seed filled the other man while relishing in the warmth spurting on his hand beneath him. 

Breathless, the pair collapsed onto the bed together. Now that their lust had been sated, Jumin wanted to be sure to show Saeran that he wasn’t in it just for the sex. He pulled the beautiful man tenderly against him, running his fingers through the pale locks. Saeran hesitated to enjoy it at first but the comfort it brought was so welcome and wonderfully foreign his eyes began to feel heavy. Is this what it meant to feel at ease? Had he ever felt this safe and happy in his entire existence? These thoughts grew foggy as sleep overtook him. His body finally relaxing into the most peaceful state he had ever been in.

Jumin smiled to himself as he continued to stroke the young man’s hair tenderly. He felt comforted as he listened to Saeran’s slow breaths, pleased to know he was finally able to trust Jumin enough to be this vulnerable in front of him. The young man had often joked about never needing sleep. He’d never have to worry about anything ever again. Jumin would see to that. 

“Welcome home Saeran.”

 


End file.
